Typically, a light guide plate for display devices is made of an optical-grade acrylic or polycarbonate material. A light guide plate receives light from a light source and guides the light along a transmission direction. The light guide plate enhances the brightness and ensures the light is evenly distributed in a display panel. Typically, a light guide plate includes numerous light guide points (a.k.a., light guide pattern or light guide dots), which disrupt light total reflection locally and reflect light into the display panel along a direction perpendicular to the incident light direction.
A conventional light guide plate includes a light incident surface, a light emitting surface connected with the light incident surface, a side surface opposite to the light incident surface and a bottom surface opposite to the light emitting surface. Typically, a conventional light guide plate includes numerous light guide points on the bottom surface.